Quogan what happens after the prom
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: This story is about Quogan and what happens after prom. Even thoguh I know this story has been done so many times before. Also about Quogan's friend's reactions, which we never got to see which is tots cray. But this story will be amaz-cray. (Amazing-Crazy) But amaze-cray in a good way. So, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story is about Quogan, and the awesome power of... their friends reactions! And I know this story has been done many times over. I should know, I've read SOOOO many of them that I thought that I should write one instead of just reading it. SO... here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Zoey 101 it belongs all to their rightful owners, I am only using them in my own twisted way.

**Logan's POV**

_Ugghh... I can't believe I just told everyone that I love Quinn Pensky! Now... don't get me wrong... I love Quinn, it's just that I can't believe that I told her _in front of everyone! _I mean I always thought that I would tell her in some big romantic way. But, I guess this way was pretty romantic too. Sure is more romantic than the time I gave Quinn that flower in the closet. Well, right now me, Quinn, Zoey, Chase, Lola, and Michael are all sitting in the girls dorm from left to right. Vince and Lisa aren't here 'cause Lisa's mad at Michael since he keeps talking about a ? Wow, I __**do **__have the cutest nose... Quinn was so right... sorry getting off topic. And Lola's mad at Vince for being part of the reason for them being late to this prom or something like that. I don't usually listen to what Lola has to say. Dang I am __**handsome**__... yeah and James isn't here for whatever reason. Anyways, I guess I should be listening to whatever they are saying._

Zoey: Wow. I still can't believe that you and Logan are and were secretly dating!

Quinn: Yup. We were.

Lola: Quinn are you out of your mind?! Offense Logan.

Me: Whatever.

Chase: I think that this is great!

Michael: Yup. This is all great! Lola and Vince, Me and Lil' Lisa, Chase and Zoey finally!, and Quinn and Logan. Yeah we never saw this coming! (Starts laughing hysterically and nervously)

Lola (pointing to the boys): Yeah, get out.

Me: What why? _I had just gotten out of my daze. I think I was staring at Quinn again... she's just so beautiful in that blue dress of hers..._

__Lola (snapping her fingers in Logan's face): 'Cause me and Zoe, need to talk to Quinn, _alone._

_Apparently they had already gotten Chase and Michael out of the room._

Quinn: Talk to you soon baby( as she leans in for a kiss...)

Zoey: Out! (Pushing Logan out before he can even kiss Quinn goodbye (even though they had been making out pretty much through the whole conversation, yet no one noticed))

Me: I love you, Quinn! _I yell while being pushed out the door_

Quinn: And I love you, Logan! (A/N sound familiar?...)

_After I was rudely pushed out the door, I decided to listen in on their conversation through the door, instead of having Chase and Michael questioning me._

Chase(while pulling Logan away from the door): Come on, lets go back to our, your, dorm. The girls would freak if they knew you were eavesdropping on their conversation. Besides, **we** need to **talk.**

Me: Eardroppin... what?

Michael: Eavesdropping, it means listening in on someone else's conversation, talk ( Michael said quickly after seeing the confused expression on Logan's face, which by the way, he noticed was on his face a lot. Other than the smug, conceited, I'm-Way-Better-Than-You looks).

Chase(speaking to the girls' through the door): We're leaving. Bye! See you tomorrow!

Girls through the door: Bye!

_I tried to pull away from them, but when you've got Michael __**and**__ Chase pulling you, it's pretty hard to win. So, I was dragged all the way back to my dorm. Getting ready for the worst chat I think I'll ever had. And they were messing up my tux I might add and making me look bad! Although __**I, **__Logan Resse, could never look bad. Well, maybe if I was standing next to Quinn... Oh what has this girl turn me into?_

**Back at the girls' dorm...**

****A/N That's it for now. If I get a review, even one, saying that I should keep writing, then I will. And wasn't smart to leave it on a cliffhanger, it makes people keep on coming back. Oh, and I think I might have a poll on whether there should be a Zoey 101 reunion episodes. I mean Wizards if WAverly Place are doing it, so should Zoey 101. Please don't go easy on me, it's my first time with a profile and a story, and I want to get better. Sorry for rambling. Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! ;D

intheknowgrl24-7


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one

Oh and thank you to Hockeygirl06 who was the first review I saw, hopefully the first out of many, that made me continue writing this story. Reviews really do help. So, get your read on!

**In the girls' dorm**

**Quinn's POV**

_Wow. There are, so far, only three things I don't understand in the world(not including things in science); _

**1.**_** all**__ my friends didn't see what Logan and I did at the prom_

**2.**_ they didn't see us making out while they were talking in our dorm_

**3.**_ they shoved the boys out of the room_

_Wait a second. Scratch off that last one. I think I know why they shoved the boys out of the room, they wanted to talk to me alone about Logan. This was not going to be fun. Logan's lucky, he doesn't have to deal with the persuasiveness of Zoey __**and **__Lola. And as usual, I'm right. Looks like they're about to start talking..._

Chase:...Bye.

Me, Zoey, Lola: Bye!

Zoey:Okay, we know that you know, what we want to talk to you about.

Lola: Yeah, about how can you be dating that slimebag, Logan?! And dating him _secretly?!_

Zoey: What were you thinking? You know Logan's history with girls,

Lola: How he is an egotistical jerk,

Zoey: Who doesn't care about girls, on just their looks...

_I think they kept on rambling on like that for like, 5 minutes straight, finishing each others sentences. After awhile, it just got annoying-er, so I just tuned out..._

Lola:(_snaps her fingers in my face_) Quinn? You with us?

Me: Huh? Uh, yeah.

Zoey: Why were you dating Logan secretly behind our backs? How long have you been dating?

Lola: And how did you even _start _dating?

Me: Me and Logan were dating secretly so that we wouldn't get abuse.

Zoey and Lola: _Abuse?!_

Me: Yeah, kinda of what you're doing know.

_They looked ashamed, so I knew I was getting my point across._

Me: We have been dating for 4 1/2 months now, and how we started dating is kinda a long story.

Lola: So... tell us!

Zoey: OR... she can answer a bunch of other questions we have like, were you guys on a date at Vacarros?

Lola: Yeah, and is it because you guys were dating that you guys left at like pretty much the same time?

Zoey: Oh, and...

Me: Why don't you guys write a list of questions you have and then I'll answer them?

Lola: But what about-?

Me:Then I'll tell the story of how me and Logan got together ok?

Zoey and Lola: Okay!

_Finally! So glad that worked. I was actually getting tired answering all those questions. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to reminisce on me and Logan's love history... Just then my phone started vibrating, it was a text from Logan!_

* * *

_Sportsmaster209 is signed on_

_Sportsmaster209_

**hey**

**r u gettin grilled as much as i am?**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01 has signed on_

_Sciencerox01_

**hey**

**yes, but i probably getting grilled much harder than u since i have lola and zoey.**

**i just told them to write it down, then ill answer their questions. its wot theyre doin rite now**

**luv quinn**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**clever i shldve thought of tht**

**rite know i have 2 deal w/ james + chase+ michael**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**ohh, srry baby**

**luv quinn**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**its aight**

**chase + james r actually pretty cool just dnt tell no one i said, txted, that **

**how r u?**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**rlly? oh, im just fine **

**rlly just relieved that i have a break frm zoes and lolas questioning**

**u?**

**luv quinn**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**just tired from answer questions and do i sense sarcasum?**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**yes u do and its sarcasm no u**

**besides we still have 2 talk about the coffee thing still not happy bout that**

**quinn**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**oh. ok well talk. and no luv this time? this makes logey sad :(**

**why dont we meet up at our spot behind the bushes tomrro**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**u know were not in a secret anymore we can meet in public**

**luv quinn**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**yeah! luv :D i know but i also like 2 keep ur lovely self all 2 my lovly self**

**besides it mite take awhile 4 our friends 2 get used 2 the idea of us, together**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**awwww... i think ;) deal. ughh... it think i have 2 go lola and zoe r done w/ their lists and about 2 start pounding me with questions**

**luv quinn**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**ok bye**

**luv logan**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**bye**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**bye**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**bye**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**bye**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**bye, seriously logan**

* * *

_Sportsmaster01_

**bye ;)**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**ughh... :(**

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_

**I love you Quinn Pensky**

* * *

_Sciencerox01_

**And I love you Logan Reese**

_Sciencerox01__ has signed off_

* * *

_Sportsmaster209_**  
**

**one day soon quinn ill ask u 2 marry me know i know u most likely wont see this message but i truly luv quinn. and one day i wont be 2 afraid 2 say it 2 ur face. u r my everything, and no matter what i hope, ive dreamed that well always be together forever. 3**

_Sportsmaster209__ has signed off_

* * *

**Meanwhile... what happened at the boys dorm(before the txt messages)**

A/N thats it... boy do i love to use cliffhangers.. plus, that last txt from logan might be important in later chapters, u know in case of quogan breaking up and quinn seeing this txt and thinking they should get back together or something like that ;D. i luv txts, cause u mite accidentally spell a word wrong but it would be considered right (rite) in txt form! isnt gr8?! anyways, u know the usual... read and review!

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one in this.

* * *

**Meanwhile... what happened at the boys dorm(before the txt messages)**

_After Chase and Michael had dragged Logan from the girls dorm, which was actually possible since Chase wasn't wearing a tux like Michael and Logan were, they had reached the boys dorm where they had practically thrown Logan in._

Logan: Hey! Watch the tux! (mumbles) Not that you hadn't messed it up enough...

Michael: Okay Logan, spill.

James: "Hey guys."

Michael, Chase, Logan: Hey... James?!

_The boys had not notice James in the room._

Chase: Yeah is it okay I stay in here with you guys?

Michael: 'Course it is! Right guys?

James: Sure.

Logan: Whatever.

Chase: Okay Logan, we know that you know that, we want to know what you know, you know?

Michael: No? We don't know! Just tell us whats up with you and Quinn dating, in secret?!

James: Woah, you guys were dating? Well, I guess it had to come eventually.

Logan: Wait, you knew we were dating?

James: No, but I had a hunch. I mean; Vacarros, you guys leaving at the same time, and acting mean to each other. As in more than usual. Plus, Logan hadn't been going out with many girls lately and having a girlfriend, would be an answer.

Michael: I guess you have a point, I mean they did tell me once...

Chase: Really? Wow so much has happened while as away.

James: Yeah, I used to be Zoey Brookes' boyfriend, you know her? And we just broke up.

Chase: What?!

Michael: Anyways.. let me take a moment to laugh at the ridiculousness of _Linn_. Ha, ha, hahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Chase: You done yet laughin-

Michael: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha

Logan:Really is that, real-

Michael: Guffaw! And a ha!

Chase:Seriously?

Logan: Dude what's your _problem?_

James: Was that really necessary?

Michael: Yes, yes it was.

Logan: Linn?

Michael: Yeah, Logan and Quinn or even better yet Quogan! HA! Quinn and Logan, Quogan! I'ma use Quogan! Lola would love to hear that!

Chase: Yeah lets totally call you that!

Logan: Please don't. Ever. I don't need to hear this. And more importantly Quinn doesn't.

Michael: Oooo...

Logan: (mumbles) And you wonder why we kept this a secret?

Chase: Huh?

Logan: Nothin'.

James: Speaking of Quinn, how'd you two get together?

Chase and Michael: Yeah, tell us.

Logan: Uh... no.

Michael: Come on man... we need to hear the story of how your _love _came to be.

Chase: If you want we'll stop calling you guys Quogan...

Michael: He'll stop, me not so much.

Logan: Your diseased.

Michael: Aww... is my girl best friend mad?

James: Michael's just upset over Mr. Takato.

Michael: He's real!

Chase. Back to the point. Logan?

Logan: Yes?

Chase: Don't play dumb.

Michael: Who says he's playing.

Logan: Oh you set me up for that one

James: Come on man.. just tell us

Logan: Fine! But I'll only tell you since it'll get me to sleep faster.

James, Michael, Chase: So...

Logan: I met Quinn, we kissed, we dated in secret and fell in love. Now goodnight!

Michael: Doesn't count as a story!

Chase: Come on man!

Logan: Can't here you! I'ma sleep!

James: In a tux?

Logan: KA-Choo! KA-Choo! KA-Choo!

Chase, Michael: UGH!

James: Guess we'll get the story from the girls tomorrow!

Chase: (catching on to James' lead) Yeah , when they can tell us how soft and mushy Logan's become!

Michael: Ha ha ha ha, ohhhh... Sorry. Not over Quogan yet! HAHAHAHAHA!

James: We should tell everyone about Quogan!

Logan: *groan*

Now the boys knew they had gotten to him.

Chase: Wanna tell us that story know?

Logan: KA-Choo!

Michael: Oh well, I've had enough weirdness for one night.

Chase: Yea. (speaking to James) Know lets talk about Zoey hmmm? You probably want to get your feelings about her out, right?

Michael: Oh boy...

At this point Logan had tuned out of their conversation (yes Logan was awake the whole time, shocker! Logan Reese does not snore, not like that anyways...). Instead he started texting Quinn...

* * *

Read and review please! btw the txts from Logan to Quinn and vice versa are in the last chapter. Review or PM me if you want me too write the conversation between James and Chase (plus Michael)or continue on with the story. Or both!

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! ;D

intheknowgrl24-7


	4. Chapter 4

_Chase: Yea. (speaking to James) Know lets talk about Zoey hmmm? You probably want to get your feelings about her out, right?_

_Michael: Oh boy..._

_At this point Logan had tuned out of their conversation (yes Logan was awake the whole time, shocker! Logan Reese does not snore, not like that anyways...). Instead he started texting Quinn..._

While Logan was 'sleeping', Chase, James, and Michael decided to have little talk…

Chase: So James… what are your feelings towards Zoey?

James: Well we dated, but then right after I told her I loved her, she became distant from me. So, after awhile of that, we broke up. She still has the necklace I gave her that says I love her, you know? Just as friends.

Chase: Uh-huh. You want to tell me, us, a little more about when you and Zoey went out? Huh?

Michael: Oh boy…

_James, being as smart as he was, began to feel tension rising so he did the smart and logical thing… LIE!_

James: *fake yawn* Oh! I'm beat. I'm going to sleep after this long day. Goodnight everyone!

Chase: Yes, but…!

Michael: Come on man... just go to sleep.

Chase: Fine… whatever…

Michael: Thank you Lord! Phew.

_And so they all went to bed, right around the same time Logan was finishing up his texting with Quinn, and they all went to sleep… for real this time._

* * *

A/N Yes I know it is really short and it has taken me forever to publish this, but don't hate please. I'll get the next chapter up in a shorter time then it took for me to put his one up. Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! ;D

Intheknowgrl24-7


	5. Chapter 5

**_The next morning, it got real in the girls' dorm and fresh up in the boys'._**

**Girls:**

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend! How like, could you, like, be like, dating like, Logan?" Lola said. Zoey added on to that by saying, "How could you not get real to your besties, us? We're like, supposed to tell each other, like everything." "I knows… I just could not tell any of my home fries 'bout me n' Logan getting' togetha," Quinn said,' It'd like, tots mess up my rep at this hissie." Then Zoey said, "True. But you shoulda told ya best home fries, home fry!" "Yeah that's just straight up wack how you be datin' Logan n' how you love him n' stuff. Crazy." Lola said. "See? Dis is ze exact reason why I couldn't tell yall my homies. 'Cause I know yall don't like Logan and I couldn't mess up my rep or Logan's." Quinn responded. Zoey, "Straight up?" Quinn, "Straight up." Zoey, "breathe in…breathe out. 'kay home fry, this is what me and Lola hereaz gonna dos; gonna go up straight and wack that boy upside his head for messin with yo feelins, then we gon' wack you upside the head for falling 'in love' with him and fallin' for his 'charms', and then we're gonna go mess with him. Straight up. You follow?" Lola, "Ice." Quinn, while she was running out the door, "Why ya think I didn't tell ya home fries? 'Cause I knews yous would acts like dis. Hatin on me when I finally found someone who loves mes for mes _and going both ways_. Eva since… just bye. Sees yas lates." Lola, "Oh and thanks for helping me with my project! You're really good!" Zoey then whispered, "Even though you have poor taste in guys…" Quinn, "I heard that!" "Oops."

* * *

**Boys: **

Michael asked Chase, "Dude, is Logan avoiding us?' Chase, 'He is completely.' James, 'Why'd you think he's like that today?' Michael, 'Oh I don't know… maybe he confessed his love to Quinn at prom and everyone found out that they were together? What do you think Chase?' 'Hmm. That could be the case.' Chase said sarcastically. James, 'Woah. Okay. Guess I missed a lot. Guess you could tell that I didn't go to prom.' 'What?' Chase and Michael asked at the same time. 'Yup. 'Cause I am leaving PCA, so I am not coming back for senior year. I believe my stay here at PCA is overdue. Besides, it's better this way. Plus, Chase can have his old dorm room back.' Chase, 'True.' Then, Logan comes in, obviously from the showers, but he apparently dressed in there and just came in here to drop off his things. Logan, 'Don't say a word.' Michael, 'Wasn't going to.' Logan, 'Good. Bye.' Chase, 'Where you going? Off to see Quinn?' Then Michael and Chase both started laughing on the floor. Logan, 'Why aren't you laughing Garrett?' James, 'Cause I don't see what's so funny here. Oh by the way, while you were gone, I told them I'm leaving PCA.' Logan, 'No, really? We're gonna miss ya, you know, me kicking your butt at basketball.' James, 'Dream on Reese.' Michael, 'Seriously, ha. Quinn and Logan? That is just too funny. Woohoo. I am over it…now.' Chase, 'Quinn and Logan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Logan with the baby carriage! Haha! How is this not funn-' 'Shut up Matthews!' Logan screamed, 'No one ever criticized you when you loved Zoey except for that you wouldn't tell her. Now you've told her and she loves you too and your happy! I've already told Quinn I loved her, and it didn't take me 3 years to do it!' Logan had begun to calmed down by this point. 'Look, I love Quinn, and she loves me,' he said with a brief smile, 'so why can't you all just leave me and Quinn alone so _we_ can be happy?' And with that, he left the room, leaving everyone in there astonished at what Logan had just said. Plus, the crowed that had formed outside of the dorm room, trying to listen in on what they were arguing about. No one knew that Logan had that in him, and they all guessed that it had all just been a matter of time until Logan showed this side of himsel- James,'Wait. Chase loves Zoey and Zoey loves Chase? How come no one ever told me about this?!'

TBC

* * *

There you go! And in case you couldn't tell, Quinn and Zoey were helping Lola out for this play she had to do while talking like that so. Please read and review. Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
